Confusing Coin's Edge
by AnLinNon
Summary: They met in train and flipped a coin. There is no doubt that their relationship is passionate. They passionately hate each other. Story about how Rose and Scorpius finally learned true meaning of coin's edge. Lot of insulting, swearing and confusion. Mainly hate/hate but we all know how it usually works:) (Will contain my version of The Triwizard Tournament in 7th year)
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter's world belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Scorpius was sitting alone in compartment. For him that was perfect. He didn't feel lonely. Young Malfoy thought it was good that no one consider talking to him. He will have 7 years to make friends and class- and roommates. There will be someone who will see him, not his father past. He didn't know details about Death Eaters and war but he wasn't so sure if he wants to know. Some terrible things happened. He didn't care. It had been long before he was even born. If they want to judge him because of that it's their problem.

He was waiting for Hogwarts Express to reach its destination and to be sorted into Slytherin or wherever.

"Anything sweet for you, dear?" asked trolley lady.

"Frogs, please" He said in the same time as girl, who had come to trolley few second before.

"Oh, look at you, great minds are said to think the same way" she laughed, gave them sweets and walked away.

He looked at her and recognized her frizzy, bright red hair and freckles on nose.

"Rose Weasley" He said out loud automatically.

"Yes and you are Scorpius Malfoy. But we have never met before." She added while looking straight into his grey eyes. She was observing him like she was solving problem. He spotted that she was in two minds about what to do. Rose obviously didn't want to make mistake.

She started but hesitated "We have 2 options" he looked and tried to read those big brown eyes.

"First one: We become enemies. With our background it would be simple. Second: We are going to be friends. It's like a coin" she showed him gallon as an example.

"Flip it. Heads for friends, tails for enemies." He suggested and she nodded for agreement. She threw it in the air. They bent down to see the result.

What they saw astound them both. The coin was on its edge.

"We need third option" Rose stated while taking her money back.

"Maybe we will avoid each other? I heard that castle is huge" he proposed.

"Yes, it is. Let's make a deal. We won't talk to each other and nothing will happen. You will treat me like I don't exist and I will do the same. We won't make our lives miserable in any way. Hopefully we would never have to choose neither being friend nor enemies. Are you ok with that?"

"Perfectly" He answered with smirk on his face. "Truce?" He asked while reaching his hand out.

"Truce" she shook his hand cheerfully. She smiled and happily walked back to her huge family.

Scorpius felt some kind of relieve. This was settled. She wasn't going to be pain in the ass and he was grateful for it. When he was on platform, his father said, after spotting bunch of redheads, that he and Weasley/Potter clan had complicated past. It means one thing for him- big trouble.

He stared at one of his galleons and thought that coin never last long on it edge. He only hoped that in his case it will.

"Oh, seriously" was all he said after opening his frog and finding that he got Ronald Weasley card.

* * *

Several hours later, all of first years were waiting to be sorted. Rose wasn't paying too much attention where others were sorted, till Professor Longbottom tried to read one of the names.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I have no idea how to pronounce this" he said with confused face.

"G… Gee… G…chi…" he tried and students started laughing. "Oh, please stop torturing me, come here."

"My name is Grzegorz Grzetrzewiński" said boy whose face was red of holding amusement. "Sorry, it's Polish" he added.

"How are we supposed to call you?" asked Neville with raised eyebrow.

"Gregory. It is English equivalent of Grzegorz" he said when professor Longbottom was putting Sorting Hat on his head.

"Slytherin!" the Hat shouted and smiling Gregory was heading towards his new house.

Several minutes later it was Malfoy turn. "What we have here" Scorpius heard in his mind "You are full of creativity and individuality. Ravenclow would suit you. On the other hand you are ambitious to prove what you are made of. And, of course a great amount of resourcefulness."

Scorpius knew it. He sat in front of Gregory. "I though Scorpius Hyperion was something but dude, you name rules" he admitted and reach his hand out which smiling Gregory shook.

"My father is from Poland but my mum is English. It was her great idea to give me polish name, which is hard to pronounce. She said it would be fun" he stated.

"She was wright. The look on Professor Longbottom face was priceless" Scorpius smiled.

Meanwhile Rose was trying to make Al calm down. "It's gonna be fine. Easy"

Finally when the Hat reached his head it shouted "Gryffindor". When he looked at her, he saw her famous I-knew-it face.

As being Weasley, Rose has to wait almost to the end of alphabet order. "Another…"the Hat started but Rose cut in "Don't you dare say another Weasley" The Hat laughed "I sense strong mind and great hunger for knowledge. You would be good Rawenclow, but you just proved where you belong". All Weasleys stopped cheering only when Rose took empty space next to Albus.

"Cool school is Hogwarts. I've never knew that there is a place where they teach you how to do magic" said Gregory between bites of his chicken.

"You are muggle born? How, in the name of Merlin pants, you ended in Slytherin?" asked shocked Scorpius.

"Is it wrong?" asked Gregory with innocence. "Well, several years ago it would be absolute drama. You see Slytherin has long, prejudice history of hating muggle born. Frankly speaking, I don't care. You could be rainbow-pony born for me and I wouldn't give a shit, but let's face the truth. If I were you I would keep that to myself, but don't lie, it will be pain to deal with too"

"If you say it's better. So my new friend, you are going to tell me everything you know about magic world. I'm clueless. I can only levitate objects with will and pick out some eyes with wand"

"Okay, but stay away from my eyes, I kind of like them" Scorpius joked.

"I think I can handle this" Gregory agrees.

* * *

Years passed and truce between Malfoy and Weasley magically never broke.

She was proving that she is Hermione Granger daughter, having perfect grades and answering every question while asked. She spent all of her free time with her family and, of course, in library. She was loved by everybody when they met her. Behind her, everybody hated her for being so perfect. For the annoyance of girl population, she grew up to be attractive. She usually kept her long red hair in braid at the back, put on no make-up, wore only comfortable over-sized clothes and carried surprisingly tiny bag always filled with books. Even without her trying, boys fell for her in great number. She dated, but more for her family sake. This way, boys could prove that they are protective and girls have something to gossip. Each time after month of dating, she broke up with her boyfriends in the same way, telling them that she would be better friend than girlfriend.

Scorpius turned out to be ice-cold prince of Hogwarts. He was above all. He was above all of torment. He didn't care if people harass him. He always kept indifferent face expression, it didn't matter what others were doing. He held his head high. Many hated him for his surname and his family past. Scorpius had been right in one thing, he found good friend. He spent almost all the time with half-Polish. They both practiced Quidditch like mental. Scorpius had been Chaser and Gregory was Seeker both since 3th year. They had won 2 times in a row and were expecting a third one. For Scorpius everything was peacefully in order. He truly enjoyed his time in Hogwarts.

This beautiful bubble of serenity had to blow up eventually. It was right before Christmas in their fifth year.

Scorpius was having a terrible day. It was so awful that he couldn't understand how it was even possible. He overslept, spilled at himself pumpkin juice, lost homework, fucked up potion and slipped on mud, while going to quidditch pitch for practice.

"Dude, what's wrong with you today" asked concerned Gregory and took his wand out to clean his friend's robes.

"I've got no bloody idea. I hope the rest of the day would be more peaceful" he begged.

For Rose it was also not so lucky day. She had the most painful period since she could remember. She wanted to faint. On shaky legs she tried to reach hospital wing. Her vison blur, so she had to stop and concentrate.

Scorpius got hit with Bludgers unbelievable amount of times and with the last one he fell from broomstick. "I have enough of beating for today. I'm going to Hospital Wing. I probably have broken my ribs" he shouted to his teammates and headed to castle.

Rose didn't know what was going on around her, until she bumped into something. She heard as that person groaned with pain.

"Watch when you walk, idiot!" Scorpius said angrily curling up in pain. She hit him exactly where it hurt him most.

"Fuck off, you have two eyes too, or maybe world spins around you so you don't have to use them" Rose snapped back.

"Is this coming from our little princess, who has it all? Miss Perfect forgets how to walk properly?" Scorpius poked fun of her. In normal situation she would say something back. Instead she just took out her wand and he stunned him across the hall. She didn't have time to smile because she finally fainted.

* * *

"Can you explain me what have happened?" asked Madam Pomfrey, when both of them woke up. "Why am I having two such great students unconscious right next to my door?

"We are so sorry, Madam. I've been feeling sick and I must have faint before I got here" Rose looked at nurse with innocence. "And you, boy?" she turned to Malfoy. "I lost count of how many times I was hit by Bludgers" he explained.

"Ah, that's why you've broken ribs" she spelled some healing charm.

"No, I broke them when I hit the ground" Scorpius admitted.

"Quidditch" Madam Pomfrey sighed with disapproval. "Rest, both of you" and she went to her office.

Scorpius faced Rose and said "And now you should say 'thank you'"

"Why?" Rose responded with perfected innocence in her eyes.

"Oh, stop this crap. I won't fall for this 'I'm perfect'. You know what I mean. You stunned me and get no detention. You should be at least thankful"

She started laughing "I never get detention, I'm just too good"

"Right, last time I checked after hexing someone you don't faint. Are you sure you do it wright?"

"Last time I checked while playing quidditch you avoid bludgers and falling. You forget?"

"And it comes from someone how don't play at all. Can you even fly?"

Rose rolled her eyes "Augh. You are pissing me off. I don't need to listen to your mumbling it's pointless anyway. Who cares about you?"

"Seriously, THIS comes from someone who talks only with family"

Both of them heard door opening. "How are you feeling?" asked Gregory standing next to Scorpius bed. "It could be better" his friend responded.

Rose looked at Malfoy with disgust and turned her back to him.

 _Apparently being on edge of coin won't last forever._ Rose thought and fell asleep.

* * *

It's my first fanfic. Please have mercy on me.

I made up this surname, I hope you enjoy trying to say that out loud:)


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was shocked. Somehow students had forgotten that their parents had complicated relations. For five and a half of year Scorpius and Rose never spoke, so no one remember about the fact that Malfoy and Weasley must hate each other. When they came back from Christmas, students found fully open hatred between those two.

When initial disbelieved left, other students started enjoying watching their confrontations. On the daily basic now their conversations looks like:

"Prude" Scorpius smirked when he met Weasley in front of entrance to Great hall.

"Moron" she replied while narrowing her eyes. "It was such a lovely day. Well, I meet you, now it's barely tolerable"

"Oh… I would say that you hurt my feelings with it, but no. Anything that comes from annoying I-know-it-all is bullshit anyway"

"Bastard" she said as a goodbye.

"Bitch" he waved his hand with fake grin on his face, when they split to reach their tables.

"It's been 3 months since you started this war and you are getting funnier and funnier" admitted Gregory. Scorpius looked at him and said with absolute seriousness "It's not funny at all".

"C'mon, now instead of saying 'Welcome, Weasley', you insult her as a greeting. It's hilarious. Who would know that she can swear? I can't wait to see more"

"Shouldn't you be more concerned that your best friend is constantly pissed off?"

"I have too much fun from it" Gregory smiled with mouth full of food.

Scorpius looked at him with disgust "Why, on Earth, am I friend with you?"

He swallowed his meal and boasted "Because I am the greatest person on your Earth, born specially to torture you"

"So be careful, our dear Redhead is more unbearable than you. We don't want her to become my friend" Scorpius shivered at idea of Rose being friendly to him.

* * *

Scorpius and Gregory were going to Quidditch pitch for their match. This time it was Hufflepuff versus Slytherin. Boys were excited and confident that they would win.

"You know, you are looking too happy" They heard Rose.

"And you feel the need to change that, don't you?" Scorpius responded.

"Actually, I wanted to say 'Good luck' " Rose said. Scorpius raised his eyebrows with confusion.

"You really need it" She admitted and went to stands.

"Gregory, I have something to tell you" Scorpius looked into his friend eyes. "You must promise me that when the time comes, you will hold me and prevent for spending the rest of my life in Azkaban. Cause I swear, one day I won't be able to resist the temptation to kill her merciless"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. Let's go our team is waiting" and without postponing, Gregory started walking.

* * *

The game didn't last long and Slytherin had won 270 to 80.

Scorpius assumed that Rose must have sensed that he was happy. She came to them and started "You won, my congratulation" she put in the last part as much sarcasm as she was able to. "Unfortunately, you didn't smash the ground or broke anything. That would be entertaining! Still, watching how you play was pleasure itself. How is it possible that you are on team? Unbelievable" Young Malfoy was breathing heavily. Gregory put his hand on Scorpius arm to calm him down. Before, he thought that it was joke, the idea of Scorpius killing Rose. Now he wasn't so sure.

Rose turned to face Scorpius best friend "Gregory, nice work. That was brilliant catch"

"Thank you" He was amazed, he didn't think that he would be complimented by her.

"Please don't say that to anyone, but I think you are better Seeker than any of Potters. Oh, they would kill me for this. Anyway, good job" she gave him big smile.

She looked at Scorpius "I guess we will see each other anytime. See you, hopefully, not too soon"

"Whore" he growled

"Jerk" she replayed and joined her fellow Gryffindors.

Gregory looked astonished "Dude, what was that? Did she really say what she said? Why?"

"That's simple: to make me furious"

"Well, It worked perfectly" Gregory nodded his head with respect for Weasley.

"Yeah, I know. Forget her- Let's go celebrate" he put his arm around his shoulders. "I hate to admit that I agree with Redhead. Great catch buddy. You rocked"

"I'm going to start to cry. You agree with Weasley for me" He paused to think. "It only means that I must be gooood"

"Shut up" Scorpius said but started to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpius had started to notice many interesting facts about Rose, due to their flying hatred. She only acted sweetly and nicely. She actually was so sneaky that even Salazar Slytherin would congratulate her. He was shocked that only he spotted how she plays her role as perfect, wonderful, well-behaved young witch. She was truly awful. She played people like cards.

There was one thing, he also noticed- her notebook. It was covered with roses, which Scorpius found pathetic. She had it all the time, on each lesson it was on her table. Wherever Rose was, there was also her flower notebook. Scorpius couldn't leave it alone. He had to check what was inside, out of curiosity and for research about Rose's weakness.

It was hard but finally he took it from her at DADA. He didn't steal it- He temporary borrowed it without her permission for shorter or longer time.

He rolled his eyes when he opened it and find nothing. He was now more curious what was inside. She was trying to protect it, so it must have been important or private. He tried some revealing spells but nothing worked. Suddenly he felt that notebook wanted to fly away. Quickly he used anti-summoning spell on notebook. She was trying to find it. He thought that if she cannot summon it, she will figure it out that it was taken. Oh, He knew that she would come straight to him.

"Scorpius, bloody, Malfoy!" He heard her. She was now running to catch him. Somehow, he couldn't help smiling.

"Yes, my dear" he said holding laugh. He was sure she would be furious. However, this was beyond his imagination. Her face was red, almost matching her hair; she had the angriest expression, he had ever seen.

"Give" she said while trying to calm down "it" he made guiltless expression "back"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh, don't act like that" She stood close to him and she looked him straight into his grey eyes.

"Why? Because you are the queen of deceiving people" At this moment she took her wand out and point it to his throat.

"Give my notebook back. I'm not bluffing"

"Easy, sweetheart"

"Do NOT call ME sweetheart" she hissed.

"Okay, okay. Why are you so mad? It's just a notebook, isn't it?" he asked

"First, it's important to me. Second, you've STOLEN it. I can't believe that you take it. Actually I am disappointed in you. I thought that you are better than that. I guess I was wrong"

Although he would never admit it, it hurt him.

"Tell me what is inside" he said "then I will give it back"

"What?" she was confused.

"Now, I'm intrigued. You protect it so hard, it must be something" he confessed.

She sighed "Okay. I will show you, do you have it?"

Scorpius nodded and took it out from his backpack. He handed it to Rose.

"I created it at ending of first year. I was sick of searching for information" she started. She opened the notebook. "So, I thought about storing notes and books in one place and making it easy to search for facts. Have you ever heard about muggle internet and web search engine?" she asked him

"Something" he admitted

"It's similar. Look" She wright down word 'werewolf' and immediately appeared list of contents.

"Page 3- My notes. Page 4- Mum's notes. Page 8- Mum's essays. What the hell?" he looked at Rose with disbelief.

"In this notebook I have copy of all of my notes, my mother notes and essays, trust me there is a lot of it, all of our set books and whole Hogwarts' library including Restricted Section"

Scorpius was astounded. "This is…"

"Ingenious?" Rose cut in with smirk on her face.

"…not half bad" he ended.

"You have written it all over your face that you're impressed. So don't deny it. I'm genius" she boasted.

Scorpius snapped his fingers "That's why you always have perfect scores" he noticed.

"My father keeps saying that I inherited my mother's brain, we both have very good memory. I learn fast. My notebook only helps to find information" she explained.

Scorpius considered his options. This thing was awesome; it's like cure for all evil homework. Nevertheless, she hated him. He was trying to find a way of having an access to it.

"Oh, no, no, NO. You are not going to borrow it from time to time. Over my dead body" she realized what he was planning. "And you are not going to tell anyone about it"

"I'm not stupid. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Except Gregory" she glanced at him. "What? He is my best friend after all. I won't lie. And I don't want to borrow it; I don't need any extra time with you. Can you make another copy? But without flowers"

Weasley grimaced. "If not I will tell everyone" he threatened her. Rose thought about how she had ended in this situation. "Fine. If someone finds out, you are dead. Remember, I have here several books from restricted section that are pretty nasty. One of them is called "101 types of tortures"" she sent him her best killing stare, turned around and she left.

Scorpius tried to proceed what had happened. He discovered huge Rose secret and had more or less normal conversation with her. He didn't know what trilled him more.  
He also found innocent nickname for her. She would be pissed off and no one would give him detention for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Scorpius was feeling a little concerned. Rose for past two days was looking like hell. Not hat he cared. Oh, no-never. But it was weird to see Weasley so tired. She always seems so lively and act sweet and inocent. Since she agreed to make notebook for Scorpius she hasn't been deceiving others. She was real her not the perfect illusion she created.

He was leaving great hall when she passed by. He felt that she cramed paper into his hand. It said "Meet me at deserted corridor on the third flor at midnight. Bring some of your notes". He rised his eyebrows to no one. Night meeting with Weasley. What a perfect way to get detention. Just awsome.

Later that day when Scorpius finally managed to sneak out after curfew, Weasley was already waiting for him.

"You took your sweet time. Are you always so slow?" She asked without saying hi.

"Only when I have to meet such bitch as you" He pretented to smile.

"Okey, I don't want to spend any time with you. I have it done" she said and showed him black notebook.

"Already?" he was surprised.

"Who do you think I am?" she looked at him. "Take your notes out, I will teach you the spell"

Scorpius reach into his bag and showed her his notes.

"It's a simple spell. You point at what you want to copy and say _exscribo_ then you point at notebook" she explained and demonstraited. When she did that from notes to notebook flew beam of ink "Now you try it"

Instead he touched the notes with his index finger and small ink beam showed. Then it sinked into notebook.

"How? What was that?" Rose loooked shoked. Scorpius sweared to himself. He forgot that she was here.

"Fuck..." Was all he said.

"What was that?" she looked at him with confiusion.

"Nothing" He replied

"Nothing? You are joking, wright? You just did wandless magic" she exclaimed

"You sound like you are impressed" he smirked.

"Oh, don't give me that kind of shit. I'm not" she tried to cover her blush.

"And you are blushing. What a lovely evening, sweetheart"

"Do not call me sweetheart! Answer what have you done"

He sighed "I learned it from Gregory. He can use wandless psychokinesis and he though he would teach me how to do this. I can move one object. He is much better, he can rearrange whole class room with will. But in the proces we learned that if I use wand spells are stonger in effects, still I don't need to use it at all"

Rose was speachless. Never had she met someone with such great power. She always knew that he was good at magic. His grades were rather pleasant, nonetheless she had no idea about his real talent. Probably no one have spotted it.

"You should see the look on your face- priceless"

"Fuck off" she cryied. Scorpius wanted to say something else but was stopped. "Oh, no". Rose turned around and saw very old cat.

Scorpius was ready to run and hide because Mrs Norris was sign that Filch was coming instead he experience something he thought was impossible.

"Mrs Norris, I haven't seen you in a while" said Rose and walked to cat and started to caress her. To Malfoy horror the cat enjoyed it.

"What, in the name of Salazar, is happening?"

"I'm in good terms with Filch. And this cat likes me" she explained.

"Un-fucking-believable. I'm going to bed. Don't think that I owe you a favoure. We are even" he left her with cat.

"Dear Mrs Norris, what should I do? He is such pain in the ass" she complained.

When Malfoy reached his bed, he wanted to have a look at his copy of Hogwats Library. When he opened it he found that it was covered with flower pattern.

"You are gonna pay for this, sweetheart. I swear"


	5. Chapter 5

"So, you just said that Rose, freaking, Weasley gave you this notebook with whole library inside" Gregory didn't believe.

"Yes, she has the orginal one, this is only a copy" Scorpius admitted slightly annoyed.

"And she invented that?" he asked again.

"Yes" Scorpius iritation started to grow biger.

"Sweet. Well, she really is genius. But why, in the name of Merlin's pants, did she give you this copy? I do not understend that" Gregory scrached his head.

"Me too. It was kind of nice" Scorpius couldn't figure it out. That sneaky little bitch always has a plan. He thought to himself that he only hasn't found what she wants.

Both of them started to use notebook on daily basic. Now, they couldn't remember how they manage to learn before. They used their free time to practice Quidditch even more.

"You know that no matter how much you train, you would never be good at it" was all Rose said after their last match in that school year. "But I have to admit I feel proud of you, this match you even scored several points. Unbelievable that you were able to do this with you skills or rather lack of them" she smirked, which she perfected after looking at him in many of theirs conflicts.

Scorpius had it enough. "You see, sweetheart. I've never seen you flying. I guess you are only talking about my flying skills, because first I can't say anything back and second you probably can not do it at all. When you learn how to play Quidditch we will talk. Now I only hear mumbling"

Rose was speachless for a second and then she smiled. "You want me to play- fine. But please, don't cry later"

"I'm waiting. Don't hurt yourself, this sport is not for sweethearts like you" She shoot him a killing look and went back to castle. Meanwhile Albus Potter was listening to their conversation.

"I think that right now you buried yourself, you know" Al said to Scorpius and Gregory.

"What? I only pissed her again. I've done it like 3 times today, what's the difference?" Scorpius replied looking at him not realising what young Gryffindor meant.

"I'm talking about Quidditch. She is goddess of flying. I've never seen anyone who can fly like her. It seems like she is dancing in the sky. And believe me, my mum was professional for Holyheads, I know what I'm talking about. We've been begging her to play but she always refiused. I think you help to change her mind" he patted Scorpius on arm with pity and started running to catch his cousin.

"Seriously?" Gregory was trying not to laught.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me" he said and looked at blue sky, hoping that something would overthrow idea of Weasley being goddess of flying.

The end of school year was coming closer and closer and with it also exams. Rose was all cheerful, opposite to the rest of school. She was revising like everybody else, but 10 time less. Instead she was having the time of her life being comftable and relaxed.

"You finally went mental, didn't you? There must be something wrong with your brain. When everybody is hopeless and misreable you are happy" Scorpius commented after she joyfully walked to next class.

"Arsehole" she wanted to go again but he stopped her.

"Am I wrong? You are the most inhuman person I've ever met. Do you have a soul? You never act like normal person" he continued.

Rose rised her eyes and looked straight into his. "You think, you are better" She started. "Let me tell you this. Since Christmas you were nothing more than patetic jerk, who only talk bullshit, which I cannot longer listen. You crawling bastard, you were asshead and dick to me for months and now I am the bad one? Oh, no. You never saw anything more than your own ass. I have enough, you know. I give up. Once, when I am happy, you have to ruin it"

She used all of hatered she was able to produce and put it into this speech. Scorpius didn't know what to say or what to do.

"So it was all my fault?" He shouted at her.

"Mayby it was my idea? Right? You see, I was trying to be nice actually. You will get inhuman Rose if you want" She turned around and stormed out.

Scorpius was furious. She though she was innocent. He never know that she could be more annoying. He could not imagine being able to live in the same castle for two next years. He was more and more sure that he will kill her eventually. Or she him.


	6. Chapter 6

Summer break was coming and with it O.W.L.s. Everyone was panicing exept for Rose. Scorpius handled it calmly but was concerned about Gregory.

"What's going on?" he asked his best friend.

"I have it almost done" Gregory said.

"What?" Scorpius looked at him worried. Gregory looked at him and announced "I'm going to cheat at owls"

"Have you lost your mind? I knew that we spent to much time around that bitch so you finally went mental like Redhead" he stated

"Com'on, don't worry. I thought it over and over and there is no way that I would be caught. I will explain it to you. It's magicly improved muggle way of cheating" and Gregory started to describe how it will be done.

"You are sick. But you can succeed. Still, I'm not doing it" Scorpius said

"I never wanted you to do it. To cheat you have to be cunning. You are definitely not. Why are you in Slytherin, I would never know"

"I could be in Ravenclaw. I'm inteligent enough to pass the owls without any help" Scorpius reminded his friend.

The last part was heard by ccertain Redhead.

"No way, you in Ravenclaw. That's the most hilarious joke I have ever come across" she started laughting.

"You can laugh if you want, sweetheart, still The Sorting Hat wanted me there. You think you are so smart. Why are you in Gryffindor then?" he added furiously.

"I was supposed to be in Ravenclaw, but I dared Hat not to call me another Weasley" she responded.

"Can anyone give me popcorn? It's so interesting to watch you two clashing" announced Gregory.

"Shut up" they said together.

"And now talking in unison. You are getting better and better" he put on huge smile.

Rose frowned and walked away.

"Can you marry each other? I want to be your neighbour, 'cause I can listen you all day long" gregory dreamed.

"Fuck off, just fuck off" was all Scorpius said.

* * *

Exams finished and students were at last going home for holidays. When train finally arrived at Kings Cross all of Hogwarts students left the train.

When Rose was passing by Scorpius she stumbled. When she fell she hurt her hands, so they started to bleed. She stood up and turned around. Scorpius didn't have time to respond because Rose hit him and broke his nose.

Before they could start an open fight their parents arrived. Both Weasleys and Malfoys were astounded.

"Rose! What is the meaning of this?" asked Hermione, while checking her daughters hands. They were now covered in great amount of blood.

"Is your nose broken?" asked Astoria, when coming to her son.

After few seconds of checking their children both Ron and Draco started to scream at each other:

"It's your fault, you stupid ferret!"

"My? I wasn't even there! It was your daughter who broke Scorpius nose!"

And they go on and on. Everybody on platform was watching them like it was some kind of soap opera. The mothers quickly fixed their children and they joined argument.

They were found by Gregory. "It's nice to see you again, Mrs Malfoy. I see, they are fighting again. It will never get old"

"Again?" asked concerend Hermione.

"Yes, they've been fighting all the time since Christmast. Usually it's funny, but they've never done anything harmfull. Till now. By the way, It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. I'm Scropius best friend, Grzegorz Grzetrzewiński" he introduce himself. Hermione rised eyebrows and try to say that.

"We all call him Gregory instead, it's much easier" Astoria explained while laughting.

"Oh, that's better, I'm Hermione Weasley, I'm The Minister for Magic. You seem to spend a lot of time with Rose"

"Mostly because they quarrel most of the time. I think one day they will stop this and become good friends. They are inseparable" Gregory said.

"We should stop them, don't you think" offered Astoria.

"Yes, wonderful idea. Before we split and head to our houses, I have a question. Would you like to meet for a cup of tea and some biscuits? I think we will meet a lot in the future" Mrs Weasley proposed.

"With pleasure. Now, let's stop this nonsense" replied Mrs Malfoy and headed to shouting Rose, Ron, Scorpius and her husband.


	7. Chapter 7

Holdays. Sweet holidays. They passed quickly and without realising it, Rose and Scorpius were back to Hogwarts. Their sixth year was beginning and with it preparation for N.E.W.T.s, whith they would take at the end of seventh year. Rose was walking by when she spoted Scorpius with his best friend.

"I see, so you haven't failed exams" said Rose smirking. Scorpius thought about when she perfected this kind of facial expresion.

"I get only O. You can't use it against me" he smiled.

"Me too" exclaimed Gregory. Scorpius send him killing look.

"We both know that you cheated" Rose roled her eyes.

"Don't tell anyone. Please" Gregory begged Redhead.

"Am I stupid? What would I get from doing so?" she calmed him down.

"So you too get only O" Scorpius asked her.

"Of course. It's pity that I would have all of my classes with you" she was starting to go away but she came back "Nicely fixed nose. I wouldn't know that you have it broken if I haven't done it myself"

"You sneaky little bitch..." was all she heard before moving on with huge grin on her face.

* * *

Rose entered Potion classroom and found her only mate that she wasn't forced to spend time with, which equal not being from her family. It was actually imposible since Ryuunosuke Meigō parents were from Japan. She was sorted into Ravenclaw and started talking with Rose when Ryuu found out that she is the only girl in whole castle that don't talk rubbish in her opinion.

Gregory pointed at Japanese and started daydreaming about her to Scorpius: "Have you ever seen such perfection? She is like marble. Even her hair lay exacly where it should"

"It not hard when you have straight black asian hair and it's cut right below jaw" Scorpius told him.

"That's not the point. She moves and speaks clearly, she is calm and the way she corrects her glasses, or how she look at you behind them is just perfect. She is so resereved and..."

"I know, I know- perfect" bored Scorpius stopped him.

"You are never going to see anything than our little, oh wait, miss perfect bushy redhead Rose" Gregory smirked.

"Can you all stop smirking? It was my trademark. You forgot that I hate Weasley. You fancy Ryuu, it's okey, you can admire her all night long but don't repeat yourself again and again. It's getting annoying"

Gregory apologized him and promised to stop. Scorpius looked at girls. Although his best friend was irritating, he was right- Rose and Ryuu were both perfect, each in other way. Weasley looked like she was burning with her crazy, curly, long red hair. She was somehow wild, like fire. She looked dangerous with sparkles in her eyes, like she was ready and know how to blow everything. On the other hand her friend was stoic, giving you impression that she is made of steel. Sharp like cutting blade. He thought that it would be better not to mess with them. After a second he remembered that he is playing with this "fire".

Profesor Slughorn stopped his analysis "Welcom, to our sixth year of discovering magic potions. I won't postpone, so let's start. Oh, I almost forget- this year we are going to work in pairs. I choose them, I hope you would enjoy it"

"Fuck" said Scorpius so only Gregory could hear. He knew what was coming.

"First pair: my best students, of course Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy together"

"No" they screamed together. Both of them turned their heads and send hateful look.

"Professor, please" Rose make her best puppy eyes.

"We trully beg you, let us change" Scorpius continued after her.

"I don't know what you are talking about. You combined together, it will work perfectly" professor said and moved on "G... what were we supposed to call you?"

"Gregory" he smiled.

"Sorry about that. I didn't expect you to pass o.w.l. with Outhstanding. So you will be with miss Meigō" he ended. Pole almost jumped with joy and Ryuu only breath heavily.

"I think this year is going to be very long" said Rose to Ryuu.

"Indeed" She turned around and looked at ecstatic Gregory. "I will let myself say: We are fucked up"

Rose agreed, slightly surprised of swearing Ryuu. Her friend was fully aware that Gregory liked her, so she asumed that she found it problematic.

"Today, we will start with four intriguing potions. Rose, Scorpius what do you think is here" profesor showed them first cauldron.

Both of them took step closer.

"It's Polyjuice Potion" said Rose

"It allows you to change temporary and look like someone else. You only need some piece of that person" Scorpius described it.

"Brilliant. And next one?" Slughorn asked with tiny smile.

"It's... " Scorpius started but get caught by the smell. It was his mother pancakes, tasty, hot and with her homemade raspberry jam. But also green tea and lemon grass. He do love smell of lemon grass, but he was kind of indifferent to green tea. Meanwhile Rose smelled paper and books, the smell of snow and winter, something she was always amazed by. The last one was something she couldn't remember. She tried to reach it in her mind but wasn't able to. After second, she snaped back and answered: "It's the most dangerous and ridiculous potion ever created. Most powerful love potion"

Scorpius cut in: "Amortentia"

"Well, you looked pleased" Slughorn said to them.

"It's because Amortentia has different aroma for everyone, of what they like most" Scorpius added.

"Do you find something interesting?" asked curious Gregory.

"Books. I'm more similar to my mum that I thought" replied Rose.

"And I want to eat my mum's pancakes" Scorpius admitted. All of them started lughing.

* * *

Autor's Note: Please leave some reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Quidditch tryouts. That was all they though about. Boys were almost sure that they would be on team, still they were a little nervous. When the time came, of course both of them were back in team.

"So this year we are going to win" Gregory said.

"I won't be so sure. Griffindor tryouts starts in 15 minutes. Are you coming?" Rose asked them while checking her gloves. They were so curious about her flying, that they headed immediately.

Rose took off the ground. She did some rounds around pitch.

"So, we do have a problem" was all Scorpius said.

"Mayby she can't catch" hoped Gregory. His friend gave him 'are you seriously' look.

"You know that I can say hundreds of bad things about Redhead. Hundreds. But unfortunately, she is brilliant at flying. It breaks my heart" he lowered his arms helplessly.

"She wants to be keeper" Gregory pointed at her.

"And now she is going to bury me in shame. Why is she joining now, not before?" Scorpius couldn't understand.

"Don't ask me. I do not know what is going on inside women brain. Although there is one that..."

"is perfection" Scorpius cut in. Gregory showed him huge smile.

"You understand me so well. I've almost forgotten. Your father, during war, used something called The Room of Requirement. Does it still exist?" Gregory asked his best friend.

"I heard that it was destroyed by cursed fire" he answered. Scorpius looked at his friend's face, which was showing mischievous smile. "What is your dangerous brain thinking about?"

"It was created by founders so maybe we could try and recreate it"

"Right, two students doing something on the level of Merlin. Great idea, for sure it will work" he said with skepticism.

"We can do this. But who said we will do it alone?" Gregory pointed out.

"You are not talking about" Scorpius started, "Of course I am. The notebook, dude. If someone is clever and skilled enough to do this, it is only Redhead with our help. Oh, please, don't make me to beg you" he showed him his best puppy eyes.

"Fine" He agreed "But still, I don't like this idea"

* * *

After dinner they found Rose taking with Ryuu. "Great to see you" Gregory shined with happiness.

Ryuu looked at him: "I won't repeat myself. I will not go out with you"

"We are not here for that, but please can you have one date with him. For me. He is talking about you all the time, it so annoying" Scorpius pleaded black-haired girl.

"What other business do you have with us? You want to ask me out" Rose smirked.

"When hell freezes over. We are talking about Room of Requirement. Gregory wants to recreate it" Scorpius responded.

"You are insane" Rose looked at Gregory with disbelieved.

"So I was told" he shrugged his shoulders. "Can you help us?"

"So you are finally admitting that I'm better than you" she smirked at Scorpius.

"I've never said that. And I won't" Scorpius said quickly "But probably you will be able to help us" he added it like it hurt to say that.

"I will help. This room used to be very helpful in the past. It sounds like challenge" She agreed.

"And you have to show off, don't you? You have to do something big to be known for centuries, right?" Scorpius shocked his head with disgust.

"You..." Rose started but stopped because Ryuu put her hand on Rose's shoulder.

"Do you know how to achieve that?" Japanese asked instead.

"First we have to check where it was and if it was destroyed for sure" Scorpius stated.

"Let's go at seventh floor after supper. We will verify it then" Rose suggested.

"Unfortunately, see you later, sweetheart" Scorpius started walking away.

" Do NOT call me sweetheart!" Rose shouted at him.

"I know you love it" Rose growled at his comment.

"One Butterbeer at the Three Broomstick's. Do you understand? One" Ryuu said to Gregory who also started walking away but immediately turned around. "Are you serious? You will go on a date with me?"

"Yes. If I haven't agreed, would you stop asking me?"

"No. I was planning to do it till you would give in" he admitted.

"This is why I will do it. You turn out to be stubborn and quite annoying. So, go and stop bothering me" she send him killing stare.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Gregory jumped with joy and hugged her. Before she could react he run away shouting: "By, honey"

"He is impossible" Ryuu said.

"Have I just seen a tiny smile on your stoic face?" Rose asked teasingly.

"Your eyesight must have declined" she suggested.

"Or you actually like him" Rose poked fun of her.

"I think it is pointless fact. It make no difference" Ryuu said. She turned her head and faced Rosed. She's never seen her that happy and cheerful. Rose was confused.

"What? I may think that gossiping and all the girly stuff is dull but let's face the truth: Who don't like being treated this way?" Ryuu said. When she spotted that Rose is in shock she added: "Even you have Malfoy who treats you special"

"I've never thought that there will be day I see you showing emotions" Rose joked.

"Oh, sod off"

"And swearing... Ladies and gentlemen the world is finally ending" Rose threw her arms in the air for dramatic effect. Both of them started laughing and couldn't stop for several minutes.

* * *

I'm back:) I have my first review:) Go on, mayby someone else? :)  
I'm glad that someone is reading this, which means what I'm doing isn't completely useless.  
See you next time(hopefully soon...)


	9. Chapter 9

Rose, Ryuu, Scorpius and Gregory were standing in front of wall that years before used to leads to the Room of Requirement.

"What do we know for sure?" asked Ryuu.

"First: The Room shows only when you need it" said Gregory.

"It'll be simple, we need it to show so we don't have to spend more time together" added Scorpius.

Rose rolled her eyes at his comment, "During battle of Hogwards, Crabbe used Fiendfyre".

"So it is probably destroyed"

"I think we should ask for a place to hide something. They were searching for hidden Voldemort's horcrux, when they entered it" Rose summed up.

"Let's try it" Gregory closed his eyes and started repeating in his mind: We need room where we can hide something.

The door started to appear. Gregory put huge smile and cough door-handle, but before he could open the door Ryuu stopped him:

"Wait! Can you hear it?"

"Something is happening inside!" Gregory moved his ear closer.

"It must be fire. The curse is probably still going on!" Rose concluded.

"The room is still existing" Gregory thrilled.

"Don't forget that we can enter it. If we open the door, the fire will burn whole castle" Ryuu killed his happiness.

"That means we have to learn how to stop it. There must be some spell to overwhelm it" Scorpius assumed.

"This means we have a homework. Gosh, I hate homework" Rose wrinkled her nose.

"I see. We don't have better option than searching for information about fire spells and curses, and than using it to stop whatever is going inside" Ryuu said.

"What about comparing what we found tomorrow in The Tree Broomstick after our date?" Gregory said with hope in his voice.

"Well, if we must. It's settled. We will meet tomorrow at 3 and you will join us hour later. Is it okay?"

Scorpius and Rose nodded and Gregory almost jumped with joy: "More than perfect"

"See you, hopefully, not to soon" said Scorpius to Rose and he bowed his head to Ryuu. He wrapped his arm around Gregory's shoulders and dragged him away.

"Jerk" Rose responded. Ryuu painted weak smile, " I told you, he treats you different than others"

"Am I supposed to be happy about it? I would prefer he didn't acknowledge my existence" she noted angrily.

"Still, you are special to him, he has exclusive rights to make you angry. There is no-one better than him at this" Ryuu pointed out.

"I hate you when you are such smart ass" Rose smiled at her friend. They walked down the corridors and headed to their dormitories.

* * *

Scorpius looked at Gregory. His usually laid back friend was nervous. "Stop freaking out, be a man. Empty your mind. Be formless. Shapeless. Like water. Be water, my friend"

"Scorpius, have you just quoted Bruce Lee?" Gregory stopped walking around with confusion.

"I thought it would be a good idea" Scorpius admitted.

"What would your father said? His only pure-blood son, the only heir of Malfoy's heritage is quoting muggle martial artist"

"I think he somehow managed his feelings about muggles and pure-blood after war. If he had problem with it, I would tell him to become a teapot"

"This is your advice for me, before my date with Japanese beauty?" Gregory asked not quite sure.

"Dude, be yourself. It would be enough. Now, go or you'll be late"

"Right. Keep your fingers crossed for me" and he left his friend.

"I don't think you will need it" Scorpius said to emptiness. He looked again at his notes about fire spells. They would have to practice some of them but he thought that it would be possible to stop fire. When they enter the room they would think about cleaning or recreating things that were left.

* * *

Ryuu and Gregory had chosen the table for four since they knew that their friend would came.

"Be teapot" Gregory said to himself.

"Excuse me?" asked surprised Ryuu.

"Oh, nothing, just very good advice" he showed his charming smile. Then they started talking and laughing so hard that they hadn't spotted that the hour passed and Rose and Scorpius haven't showed yet. When they entered pub and saw that Ryuu and Gregory were having such a great time together they chose another table and watched them.

"I've never thought that I would be sitting here with you" Rose proclaimed with sadness.

"Me neither. But they look like they are spending some quality time with each other. I don't feel like disturbing them"

"Me neither" she sighed and shake chill going through her back "We are agreeing over something. Disgusting"

Scorpius showed her his perfected face expression which tells her how he hates her. "Let's stick to business. What did you find out?"

"I think I know how to stop it. The curse was never stopped. So there must be something producing fire"

"Crabbe's wand" Scorpius cut in. Rose was not pleased with him interrupting her, but she continued. "I also think so. We must open the door, find the wand and stop it from producing more flames"

"You make it sound like it is easy. You know that we have to learn how to control this fire. It is not a Wingardium Leviosa"

"Are you afraid?" she raised her eyebrows.

"No, I'm only being realist. We will have to practice it" he responded with annoyance.

"I know. One person will be standing outside and holding fire from exploring into corridor. The rest will go inside. One person will be fighting off the fire and the rest will be searching for wand. When we find it, we will stop the curse and get rid of flames" She explained her idea like it was receipt of muffins.

"But what if someone pass by? It's not everyday picture in Hogwards"

Rose exhaled heavily. "I'm again showing you something I shouldn't" she said and started searching for it in her backpack. "This is called Marauder's Map. Or rather a copy of it. The original one is in the possession of Al. It was created by his grandfather and his friends. This one is for my personal usage"

I pressed her wand at parchment and said: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.

Scorpius looked at her and than at the paper in front of him. It showed a map of Hogwards.

"Are there..."

"It locates people in castle and around it. One person will be holding fire, two will search inside and one will be checking map and eventually preventing him or her from finding out our little secret. Mischief managed" she taped the map and it went blank.

"Can I have..."Scorpius started again.

"NO. This time I'm not doing copy for you. Let's interrupt their date" she said firmly and she headed to table with Ryuu and Gregory.

"How, on Merlin's pants, am I not suppose to hate her" he asked himself and followed her.

* * *

Another chapter. I feel proud of myself:)

I'd like to thank 'baronnis' and 'With love from KK' for their reviews.  
It may seem small, but this kind of support give you a lot energy, not only to write next chapter, but also for everyday life.  
You feel honoured, that someone read you story and maybe even like it. Your work brings some emotions to other.  
Isn't it the reason why all of us is writhing something?

See you, hopefully, soon:D

PS Yes, please review...


	10. Chapter 10

"Can you tell me, why are we here?" asked Gregory, while entering empty class room.

"We need to train how to control fire, so we have to learn fire spells" Rose rolled her eyes. "Or, do you have better idea?"

Gregory looked at Scorpius doubtfully. "Go on. Tell them, Rose knows part of it anyway" Scorpius reassured him.

"What?" Rose narrowed her eyes and started thinking what they ment. "You are good at telekinesis. You want to stop fire with that" She guessed.

"But I've never tried it before" he admitted.

"So let's check it. I will shoot at you some fire and you will try to stop it" Scorpius suggested.

"Dude, you know I trust you and everything but if someone enter this classroom, it would look bad, like very bad" Gregory noted.

"Easy, I have it under control" Rose stated.

"Sweetheart, sorry to crush your idea of control but how are you going to know if someone is in corridor when you are in room" Scorpius looked at Rose with fake smile.

"My Map has also extra addition" Rose sighted. "I can charm it to alert me if someone enters some room or corridor"

"Sweet Merlin, have I ever told you that you are a genius?" Gregory asked.

Rose smiled: "You can start now"

"Are we done with unnecessary compliments? I have better things to do than watching your I-know-it-all face"

"You like watching me, don't you? It makes you realize that there are people out there, who aren't complete assholes like you" Rose responded to Scorpius.

"You wish. When I look at you, the only think that comes to my mind, is that you are such an annoying whore" he tapped top of her head nastily.

"Jerk"

"Moron"

"Ass-kisser"

"Sycophant prude"

"Sassy crawler"

"Enough" Ryuu cut in. "We are not here to listen you two fighting"

"I like it" Gregory lifted his hand. Ryuu send him killing stare. "Scorpius, let's try"

Gregory moved to center of empty space. "Bring it"

Scorpius pointed his wand at his best friend "Incendio"

Gregory hold his hands in front of him and right before his palms fire stopped.

"Conjure more of it"

"Are you sure, you can handle it?" asked Ryuu with concern in her voice. Rose was shocked that her friend was showing this amount of care for polish boy. She usually didn't show any emotions.

"You should learn to trust me" Gregory joked. Ryuu put on tiny smile.

Rose stood next to Scorpius and said: "I will create even more fire to check how much you can handle"

"Ok"

Together they created huge flame. Gregory seem to take good care of it.

"It's getting too hot in this room" Ryuu stated.

"I think it's enough" Rose said and they stopped. Gregory sat on desk.

"So I will be holding fire from burning castle down"

"And I will be also outside preventing others to found this out. If someone come near I would create some cover" Ryuu said.

"Or we can start kissing" Gregory grinned. Scorpius, Rose and Ryuu looked at him. "What? It's perfectly good idea" Ryuu looked irritated. "Or no. I'm perfectly fine with no kissing. That was just an option"

"Congratulation on forgetting about this 'option' on your own" Ryuu commented.

"So Jerk and I would come in. Perfect" Rose stated irritated.

"Don't be so full of yourself. I don't like your presence either. You, sneaky little..." Scorpius was interrupted by Ryuu "We know"

"Right. Back to business I thought about ..." Scorpius started but Rose said "Oh, you can think. I would never guess"

"I thought about creating a fire dome so the fire in the room wouldn't burn us"

"Not bad. If you want to be roasted chicken. It would be boiling hot inside" Rose interrupted him.

"And conjuring fresh, cold air inside" Scorpius ended.

"I create fire dome, you create fresh air" Rose proposed. "We search for this useless wand an try to stop the spell"

"I'm fine with it. Let's try to do this" Scorpius said.

They walked to spot which was before taken by Gregory. Scorpius created bubble of fresh air around them. Rose created fire and started doing big round movements with her wand above her head. Fire was dancing around them, making everything in the room golden and red.

"It's beautiful" Rose said.

"Yes, it is" Scorpius agreed.

Gregory and Ryuu shot some fire at them but the dome protected them.

"Are we ready?" asked Ryuu

"I think so" Rose responded.

"C'mon, Let's do it!" Gregory shouted with enthusiasm.


	11. Chapter 11

"We are ready, right?" asked Gregory.  
"Can you repeat why are we doing this?" Ryuu asked doubtfully.  
"Because someone was curious and have too many questions" Scorpius pointed at his best friend.  
"Oh c'mon, I asked really nice" Gregory defend himself.  
"And we unwisely agreed" Ryuu shake her head with disapproval.  
"You know, nothing bad can happen. We practice spells together and we learned them in class before and... " Scorpius started.  
"We can get burnt or die. I don't classify this as nothing" commented Rose.  
"Right, you have to ruin every moment" he summed up.  
"No, I'm being realistic. If something goes wrong you shut the door and run for McGonagall" Rose told Ryuu and Gregory.  
"We are not leaving you there" Gregory said with absolute seriousness.  
"If you also enter this room and get trapped, we would never have a chance for help" Scorpius said and put his hand on Gregory's shoulder. "We will be fine" Rose reassured him.  
They watched the doors to appear. Rose took door-handle and after seeing Gregory nod his head she pressed them. After the doors opened they were hit by heat from inside. Gregory was holding his hands before him and they saw that fire hitting inviable wall made of Gregory's telekinesis.  
"So..." Scorpius looked at Rose. She made some grinning face.  
"Ladies first" Scorpius reached his hand out.  
"Since when you are a gentleman" she asked him.  
"I'm always gentlemen. Only first time to you" he smirked at her.  
"Why start now?" she moved closer to him and looked straight into his eyes.  
"You can die inside. My mind must be celebrating unconsciously" he snapped back.  
"You..." Rose started but was cut out by Gregory: "Guys, I'm trying to concentrate here"  
"Right" Rose grab Scorpius collar and pulled him after her. Then she walked with him straight into the fire.  
She created dome and Scorpius, now free, created cold air. They started to walk down the room. It was huge. "How are we suppose to find this damn wand in this burning ashes?" Scorpius asked.  
"Let's head to where there are more flames" she pointed in direction in the center. They were walking in quite empty room. Fiendfyre was powerful curse and could broke most of protecting charms. Thats why there were not many object left after some many years of flame storm inside the room of requirement. After passing by the labyrinth of ashes for nearly ten minutes Rose shouted: "I see it!" with relief. When they were close Scorpius levitated it with simple charm. Rose take her own wand in left hand.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Not only you have some secrets. I'm ambidextrous. Which means I can write or use wand with both hands that's why i can use 2 wands at the same time" she smirked.  
"Is that even possible?" Scorpius asked.  
"When you told me about your abilities, I started thinking. Then I accidentally used my wand with left hand. So I borrowed Al wand and practice"  
"Does Potter know that you borrows his wand?"  
"I don't think so" she said blushing a little bit. She took Crabbe wand in her right hand and that was when things turned bad. She screamed and dropped the wand losing control over fire dome. Before she snapped back from pain the fire barrier started to shatter. Scorpius saw flame coming exactly at Rose and without thinking he grab her and spin around. Instead of her, all impact hit his back. He fall to his knees. Rose, after her first shock, regenerated fire dome.  
"My back! Are you stupid?" Scorpius tried to argue but he couldn't even stand.  
She showed him her hand. Across it there were huge white burnt in shape of line.  
"The wand is boiling hot. I can't touch it and I can't stop creating fire dome. Freeze it" she responded grinning from pain. Scorpius nodded and while holding breath to prevent shouting he cast: "Glacius"  
Rose again catch Crabbe's wand. She closed her eyes, concentrate and after several seconds, wand stopped creating flames. When she was sure that it were no more source of fire, she dropped it and stopped creating fire dome and flicked her wand.  
In the radius of 5 meters from them, fire was gone. She fell to her knees and take careful look at her hand. It was burned as if she touched liquid metal. She didn't even feel pain in it anymore which was bad omen. She needed to take care of it fast or it would left scar. She was about to cast spell when Scorpius fell from knees onto his stomach. He tried to rise when Rose spotted his back. Her hand was more damaged but it covered small area, he had one big blain covering almost all of his back parts of his body. "Merlin pants. Lay down, right now. Don't move or I will kill you" she ordered him while pushing him down. "Gregory! Ryuu! Come here!" She shouted as loud as she could, hoping they would hear and come.  
She examined his skin carefully. She cast first spell she knows about easing the pain. She saw Scorpius muscles relaxed. Then she cast second and next one. She was using everything she could to fix his skin. After several minutes. She was found by Gregory and Ryuu. "Whats going on?" asked Gregory terrified by condition of his friend.  
"There is no time for explanation. Take care of flames in this bloody room" Rose ordered not taking his eyes of Scorpius body. She cast another spell and another. After fifteen minutes he was back to normal. He slowly sit and looked at tired Rose. She was exhausted. He looked at her thankfully only to spot her right hand. It was twice the size.  
"Don't you feel pain?" he asked socked and worried.  
She looked down and swear: "Fuck" she pointed at her right hand with wand and started fixing it. In a second she realized that it was bad. Like very bad. Unbelievably bad.  
"Why have you helped me instead of yourself?" asked Scorpius. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I agree I shouldn't have done this"  
"Maybe I should rephrase it. How have you managed to fix me so well?"  
"Do you remember fireworks?" she smirked slightly still focused on healing spells.  
"Fireworks? You mean that time when i broke your wrist, leg and several ribs which cause you to sent something sparkling towards me to knock me down" he remembered.  
"That were real explosion. You fainted and you were dying from wounds. So i took my notebook search for healing charms and tried to fix you the best i could"  
He didn't say a word. He was trying to analyzed what she said.  
Rose hand was back to her normal size. But she wasn't able to heal it back to previous state. Gregory with Ryuu listened to story of what happened. When they ended Ryuu surprised them by hitting Gregory's head with loud slap.  
"What? Why?" he put his hand to aching place.  
"They could die in here because of you stupid idea"  
"I know" he lowered his head "I'm sorry".


	12. Chapter 12

Gregory and Ryuu thought that maybe "restore room" collaboration would help improve relationship between Scorpius and Rose. They couldn't have been more wrong. Before they had hexed each other several times. Now they were fighting everyday. Or even multiple times a day. Of course, they did it when no-one would see this. Rose stopped counting broken bones when she was fixing her 20th crushed one, not to mention all of bruises and cuts. When they were fighting and harm each other too much she at the end would fixed them.  
"Why do you heal him?" Ryuu finally asked her.  
"I hate him. I can't stand him. I do want to kill him merciless. BUT. I can't do it. You know, he is not worth me spending the rest of my lifetime in Azkaban"  
After that statement Ryuu laughed and never mention it again. When she repeat that to Gregory he almost cry, he was laughing that hard.  
"Oh dear Merlin, they are just too adorable" he wiped imaginable tear away "well, back to topic. I was thinking" he looked at Ryuu.  
"I was afraid that you were" she sighed. He smiled at that comment.  
"So, would you..." he started with a little shyness but she interrupted him with disbelief: "You want to go on a date again"  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" he stared at her not sure what she meant.  
"Didn't you want to get lucky?" she asked him with her typical lack of social awkwardness  
"That's what you thought? That I was doing this for one night stand with Asian beauty" his normally cheerful eyes turn sad.  
"Tell me the truth. Had you slept with me only because you thought after that I would stop bothering you?" he hold her arms to force her to look into his eyes and tell him it wasn't like that.  
"I..." she started. She didn't know what to do, what to say.  
"And I really liked your cold attitude, that stoic expression. And for Merlin sake, I though, oh, I was so stupid, that you maybe even "melted" a little bit for me that time. It made me feel special. I am so pathetic" he was shouting furiously.

She looked at his face and tried to say something. She opened her mouth to start.  
"And answering your question, I never wanted to do it once for fun. Not only because I think you are pretty. I liked your character more. I wanted to spend more time with you, get to know you better. Sex would be only bonus. I'm not that shallow you know. I was trying to ask you to be my full time girlfriend. I wanted to invite you to supper at Christmas Break with my parents" he was only whispering now breathing heavily. Ryuu started shaking.

He took step back. Before he went away he added: "Never mind it. I will go bother the wall. It would have the same effect" and he disappear from her sight.

She touched her cheek. She didn't know why she was crying. Later Rose found her. When she saw her red eyes she asked concerned about what happened.  
"It is nothing. I actually do not understand my behavior"  
"I would repeat. What is going on?" she insisted.  
"I said to Gregory that I though he only wanted to sleep with me" she answered. Rose hit her forehead with her open hand. "Please tell me you didn't"  
"What is wrong with that?" Ryuu responded really clueless.  
"Merlin pants- Ryuu! This boy likes you" she said to her.  
"Still do not understand" Ryuu tilted her hand to one side confused.  
"You made him feel like he is womanizer and implied that you don't care about him absolutely at all" she explained her.  
"Feelings. I do not like them so I avoid them" Ryuu concluded.  
"Sweet Griffindor, help me. You cant avoid them. Its how it works" Rose couldn't believe her friend emotional blindness "So explain me why were you crying?"  
"He wanted me to visit him in Christmas time. No one, except you, have invited me anywhere for years. But he has been shouting at me" she admitted.  
"I'm not surprised" Rose said sarcastically.  
"Probably i should go and apologize to him tomorrow" she send Rose asking look.  
"Glad you catch up quickly" she smirked.

* * *

It was almost past curfew. She was heading back to her common room when she was stopped suddenly. She lifted her head and sweared. "I'm going to kill uncle" there were mistletoe. The charmed one which only allows you to move after you kiss someone. As a Weasley product it was almost impossible to break it.  
She was highly annoyed but when she saw that Malfoy entered corridor she growled.  
"Troubles in paradise?" he laughed at his own joke.  
"I think you would be stuck in here till morning. Then maybe your dear cousin would feel pity towards you or your brother. I know" he snapped his fingers "You should ask for help Filch" he said and passed by her. She was angry but she understood that he was right. She would have to stand here until morning and didn't know if anyone would agree to kiss her.  
"Shit" she said. He turned around saying "What?" That was his mistake. She grabbed his collar, pulled him closer. And before he could react she leaned in and kiss him. Just like that, without any warnings. His eyes flight open with shock. They stay like that for several seconds both couldn't understood why and how this happened. Then after realization what she had done Rose broke their contact and walked away. He didn't move for several minutes with disbelief. _She kissed me._ Then he snaped back and so was he furious. _She is going to pay for this._ He thought.

* * *

Rose woke up feeling bad. Not only had her lips touched the "slimy git" but also she would have to face him today. With several swears, she get shower and headed to place where she was supposed to meet with Ryuu.  
"I'm impressed. I thought you couldn't look that tired even if you try" Ryuu comented.  
"Fucking Weasley's mistletoe and fucking Malfoy" she said.  
"You get stuck under one of prank mistletoes and snoged him" Ryuu concluded.  
"Exactly. After that I washed my face several time but I still feel dirty"

They entered Great Hall and scan Slytherin Table for Gregory. Scorpius has spotted them first. Quickly he stood up and walked to them.  
When he was close he said: "Payback Weasley"

He reached them, grabbed Rose by waist and kissed fully on mouth. In front of whole crowd of people eating breakfast. She was petrified. She couldn't move.  
Than she heard some fork falling down and hit plate. It helped her clear her mind.  
She felt such anger that without thinking she took her wand and stunned him. Across Great Hall.  
She send him flying so far, which cause him fall at the end of room and land under feet of Headmaster.  
It turned out not many students had seen kiss before. Now they were watching them in pure shock, frozen in mid whatever they were doing. Only Al was choking on his food.

Scorpius slowly started to move. Even he hadn't expected that. Rose covered her mouth. She was first to react.  
She ran to her victim and helped him sit. While touching his head and arms, which looked affectionately, she said loud enough for everybody to hear: "Is everything fine? I'm so terribly sorry. I acted on impulse as an effect of you shocking me".  
She used her innocent voice, which would made rest of school belief she didn't mean it. Scorpius know better, she just forget she has audience. After all it wasn't first time she hexed him like that. Although he usually hit wall not fly across great hall. She used several complicated spells to check his health: "Oh, you seem to be fine, you haven't brake or fragile anything"

After that she heard Headmaster clear her throat: "In normal situation you would get a detention. But it's your first misbehavior, that's why i would let it pass" Scorpius couldn't believe. He saw corner of Rose lips to subtly lift and form into the tiniest smirk possible.  
"And that was astonishing example of perfectly cast hex. Let's say that was little display of grand magic for our students" headmaster added. Scorpius' jaw dropped. Rose smiled at him. "I assure you that it won't happen again" Rose said but her eyes spoke you are dead. He though: _you want to play nice. Very Well._

"Oh, it's my fault, Rose" he said putting as many sweetness into her name as he could master. "Next time I will be careful and double check not to scare you, sweetheart" he tapped her head, which look adorable. That's why she was furious inside.  
Scorpius turned around to McGonagall. "I'm sorry for my inappropriate behavior and for making such a scene. I guess we would come back to our seats and make no more fuss"  
Headmaster nodded and Scorpius bow to her with respect as he got used to do for Ryuu and accompanied Rose to Griffindor table.  
He whispered to her: "I knew you would give in, but hexing me in front of everyone. I thought you have more self-control. See you again not too soon, sweetheart"  
She clenched her fists and take a breath for control.

Scorpius sat down next to Gregory. "I think you are the best. I was feeling miserable, you changed that" he smiled. "Her face was priceless when you kissed her. And then McGonagall- she was trying too look angry but couldn't"


	13. Chapter 13

"Rose" Al said. She didn't bother to respond. "Rose!" He said again. She finally looked at him.

"Rose, I know that you are all right but you make me worried a little bit" he said to her. She give him questioning look. "I know you are focus on your studies" he said. She thought: _Right, I spent on learning like hour a day, you learn more._ "and you practice Quidditch all the time because of our next match with Slytherins" _Yes, I'm attending Quidditch practice. I do not want to lose._

"Al, I understand. You are worried that I would over-explore myself" she concluded for him.

"Exactly. You don't have to work for school so hard. Learning, quidditch and prefects patrols aren't the only things in the world. Do something else" He said.

"Al, I know" She smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine" But she added in her mind: _If you knew. My back is still aching after this 3 broken ribs that Malfoy hit in the morning and I fixed._

Rose thought that it was funny that he assumed her being tired is for hard work. Well, It was hard work in a way. She was working hard to kick Malfoy's ass. Several times a day. Still she never thought that probably she should stop.

* * *

Finally, the first Quidditch match this year Slytherin versus Gryffindor were about to start.

"Scared?" Rose asked Scorpius

"Me? About you? In your dreams" he answered.

"But don't cry. I wouldn't know what to do with crying boy. I would even start feeling pity towards you" she smirked.

"I don't cry. I haven't cried when I was literally burning when you set me on fire. You should be careful not to burst into tears"

"Me crying? Over you? You wish" She said. He stepped closer and got hold of her chin to stare into her eyes.

"Don't try Sweetheart. I would never dream about you. I don't even have nightmares about you, which is kind of surprising. Ah, maybe it's because you are nightmare in a day. We don't care about each other. I don't think I would catch you if today you fall from your broom" he said and pushed her head away.

"Lucky for you, I don't fall" she ended conversation walking away.

* * *

The match was nasty. Scorpius was doing everything to score as many times as it was possible. Rose was better than him. She saved 3 out of 5 of his shots. Hogwards students has never seen more fierce fight on broom. It was long match and finally Albus and Gregory were heading after Snitch. Every breath was hold until Gregory shouted: "Złapałem" No one get it as he shouted it unconsciously in polish. So people at stands were looking at him waiting. "Oh, c'mon, It's polish language not marsianish" he shouted to his school. He showed them his fist with small ball. Then they started laughing and cheering at Slytherin's victory.

Scorpius was laughing also at his friend's behavior. Gregory from time to time complained that he can't use polish here in Hogwards, and speak only polish with his family at home. He murmured something about being confused.

Scorpius was happy that they won but. There was always but. But Rose personally was better than him. He couldn't avoid her forever. He flew into her direction. She was several meters away but slightly higher. She looked at him from above. She loosed but she was better than him. He won but she saved more goals than he scored.

Scorpius didn't have time to shout. Lily Potter, small still strong beater of Gryffindor was upset about losing. One of Bludgers was flying nearby and she hit it carelessly. She wasn't even thinking about what she is doing. Unfortunately, Rose was close, too close. Scorpius saw the bludger hitting back of Rose's head, precisely in the middle. She lost consciousness and fall from her broom.

Scorpius acted on impulse. He sprint down and caught her. He hold her in front of him on his broom and quickly landed. Her head was bleeding. He took her in his arms more comfortably and shouted to Gregory who was running to them: "take care of her broom"; then he hopped back on his broom and flew to castle to The Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey took one look at Rose in Scorpius arms with her head leaned on his chest and blood on his quiddtich robes.

"Quickly, put her in this bed" she run over and started casting healing spells.

"Such a relief. She only fainted. She had only minor concussion. She would have big headache, I'm afraid" she said with faint smile. "But there is another thing that make me worried. Her body is fixed with healing spells"

"What do you mean?" said Albus who with rest of his family arrived to The Hospital Wing.

"Her body is healed with healing charms but it wasn't done by me" she explained.

Scorpius eyes opened widely. He looked at Gregory with question of what to do.

"I guess she must have done it herself" said Ryuu "We all know she is such a hard worker. She must have overdo quidditch practice and she didn't want anyone to stop her so she fixed it herself"

Lily nodded her head: "This sound like her. She will be fine, right? How could I do it? What were I thinking?" she lowered her head with shame.

"It was accident. Lils don't blame yourself. Although, for Merlin sake, you are strong. Girl, my head hurts" Rose said now fully awake.

"You are all right?" she hugged her.

"As perfect as I can be" she smiled and hugged her back.

"You've seen her alive, so go and give her rest. There are too many of Weasleys here. Go, give girl rest" they all said goodbyes and unhappy walked out of the room.

"Mr Malfoy come here. I will clean your robes. You don't want to walk around looking like this" she said to him. He nodded and come closer. Gregory stopped and came back but everybody else walked away. She pointed her wand at him and blood started vanishing. When he was clean she flicked her wand again. Then raised her eyebrows.

"Where you practicing Quidditch with Miss Weasley?" she asked doubtfully.

"Well, actually yes" he answered lying. Rose looked at him confused.

"With fire?" Ms Pomfrey crossed her arms.

"I assure you, that is a long and very funny story. You don't want to hear it. You wouldn't believe me any way. But we are fine" he smiled a little bit afraid that they would have trouble.

"I would believe your judgment" she send him knowing glance and walked into her office.

"What was that?" Rose asked him.

"Nothing. She only discovered that you patched us up with magic after ours 'quidditch practice'" he said putting sarcasm while saying practice.

"Shit" she said. "But we don't have to worry. My mum came here once, half turned into cat. She didn't asked questions then she won't know"

"How?" asked Gregory.

"Wrong usage of the Polyjuice Potion" she answered honestly.

"Why she needed it?" Gregory continued to ask.

"She was spying someone with my father and Harry. She brewed it in Martle's bathroom" she smiled at that idea.

"In bathroom. Nice one. Who were they spying?" Gregory was curious. Rose looked at Scorpius. She didn't answered this one.

"Why are you looking at me?" he asked. Then he understood. "They were spying my father, didn't they"

"Yes. They thought that he would know how was behind attacks back then" Rose answered.

"That is normal. We are the bad ones, so we know all the bad things" he hissed at her.

"Right. You are so noble" she snapped back with sarcasm.

"Well, I caught you and bring you here today, so I guess I'm pure evil like my father is" he said.

Rose started laughing. "Haven't you said that you wouldn't catch me even if I fail? Like today before match"

"So what I was supposed to do?"

"Maybe look at me happily, when I hit the ground and dye. That's my opinion of what would you do. No one asked you to save my. Thank you and all of other things. Now I can tell this story to my parents and explain to them that they were wrong to spy on your father. My mum is muggle-born. And muggle-born were missing. And your father hated muggle-borns, which he said to my Mum on several occasion. I guess he still hates them now "

"He don't" that was all he responded.

"Like I would believe" she hissed. She was trying to kill him with only her stare. She opened her mouth to say something but he interrupted: "Don't you dare to say that"

"What? You don't want me to say that you also hate muggle-borns" she moved closer to him from her position on her bed.

"I don't hate muggle-borns" he said baldly.

"I would never believe you that" she said hatefully.

"Then don't. You are the one who is intolerant here. Listen to me this time. I hate you. Do you understand that? You are one of the reasons why I have more on my shoulders than the rest of this mumbling students here. I hate you. And Merlin save me from thinking that one day we would came to agreement. I used to, you know? Now I'm thinking that I shouldn't have saved you. Today, or in the room of requirement. I shouldn't have blocked that fire from hitting you and taking it at my back. So don't be afraid, I won't make that mistake again. I hope we could never see again" he shouted the last sentence and stormed out.

Ms Pomfrey, who in the middle of argument came out only shook her head with disapproval, came back saying: "Kids..."

Rose was breathing heavily with anger. Gregory scratched his head, not knowing what to do.

"Rose..." he started but she stopped him. "Don't try"

"Rose, this is important" she looked at him questionably: "Nothing you say won't change my opinion of him"

He sighed "It will. Rose his is not hating muggle-borns. Nor is his father"

"What make you so sure?"

"I was several time in Malfoy Manor and his parents like me. They even invited my parents several times" he admitted.

"And...?" she asked still not getting what he implied.

"Rose, you still don't understand? I am muggle-born"

Her mouth dropped open and she cover it with her hands, finally understanding whole situation.

"How long does he know?" she asked after first shock passed.

"Since we said hi in the first year? Since the beginning" he answered.

Rose lowered her head. Gregory was walking out but turned around to look at her. He spotted single tear on her cheek. She felt that this time they crossed the line. The coin, that is on its edge, is supposed to fall to one side. Only this time it rolled completely away.

* * *

Autor's note: We are finally getting close to 7th year when the main action takes place. So all of this was for background building.


	14. Chapter 14

When he walked out of the Hospital Wing, he thought about how to do what he promised. Since they started fighting, they keep bumping into each other several times a day. How were they not going to see each other? They had almost all the same classes. They were living in the same castle, for Merlin's sake.

It turned out he had never seen her again. He wasn't quiet sure how but they didn't bump into each other at all, they were always at the other side of room if they had to be in the same room. She must have convinced Slughorn to change partners because now she was working with Ryuu instead of him.

In this peaceful environment time flew quickly. They haven't looked at each other all of semester and the end of school year was getting closer. The change came two weeks before end of the 6th year. They were supposed to come to Headmaster's office.

When all of them finally arrived, Professor McGonagall started: "You don't know, because you can't know it since it will be officially announce tomorrow at Ministry, but next year we are hosting great event. It will be extremely important and it can change a lot. That's why I'm saying this to you today, not at the end of summer, like we made habit of doing. Do you understand?"

The four of them looked at each other and Rose asked for all of them: "I am sorry, but we don't know what you are talking about, professor"

"Soon you would. I want to say that because of future events, I'm appointing you as Head Girl" she paused and gave Rose badge. Then she turn to Scorpius and give him second one "and you as Head Boy"

Rose and Scorpius looked into each others eyes. Both of them were afraid of how they are supposed to accomplish such important task.

"I don't think we will be able to communicate well enough to work as a team, professor" Scorpius turned his head to look at Headmaster.

"I agree, It's not going to end, let's say, nicely" Rose nodded her head.

"It's nonsense. I'm not going to change my decision" McGonagall said in a firm voice.

"So why are we here?" asked Gregory pointing with his hand at him and Ryuu.

"Next year you were supposed to be Slytherin Captain but we are not having Quidditch Cup" headmaster started but was interrupted by loud: "What!" that came from Gregory.

"Manners, Grzetrzewiński!" she said annoyed.

"Did you learn how to pronounce my surname, professor?" he asked shocked and impressed.

"Indeed. Back to the topic. Part of the upcoming event would be small quidditch tournament. Our school is taking part in it, so we need one team made of students from all houses. You are Captain of this team"

Gregory made not so quiet: "woooow" and was staring at Minerva, while making crazy hand gestures to Scorpius.

"Just pull yourself together. You will have to create team. I guess we would have tryouts for this next weekend, is that all right?" she asked him. He shocked his head at last believing and starting planning everything in his head.

"Perfectly" he smiled his most mischievous smile. When Minerva saw his face expression, she added: "That's what I wanted to see" she turned to Ryuu. "As usual, keep an eye on everything. We cannot allow something devastating to happen. If you found something disturbing, don't hesitated to come"

"Absolutely" she agreed.

Rose, Scorpius and Gregory looked at Ryuunosuke with facial expression that showed absolute shock. They have no idea how this girl 'keep an eye on everything'. Usually she was being quiet and distant.

"That would be all. You may go" Headmaster announced. The four of them walked out of the room. They stopped in the middle of corridor. Rose and Scorpius were standing in front of each other and looking straight into eyes.

After minute of silence, which felt like millennium, Ryuu cleared her throat.

"I suppose we do need to talk, so would you mind and start today" she said calmly. Rose took a heavy breath. She knew this kind of moment would come, and she was perfectly aware that it would be awful.

"Next year..." she started but Scorpius cut in: "Forget it. We don't have chance of changing position we are in, so we should just agree to..." he stopped. He scratched his head trying not to think about this mess.

"What should we do?" she asked hoping for solution what to do with all of this.

"I have no bloody idea" he responded. They were staring into each other, confused and angry and just lost.

"How are we going to managed all of what we have done to each other? The amount of broken bones, burns, names, everything, especially what happened, when…" she paused. "I hope you know that I am thankful for caching me and you never had to protect me from that fire but you did"

"We are even. You patched me up. I count at least 4 times, when you could leave me to bleed or die. I acted on subconscious impulse, you chose that with consideration"

"Which make me cruel. I almost killed you. I was saving my ass. I never did it for you. I did it for me" she said truthfully. Scorpius thought that only her would said that and don't feel bad, not feel ashamed. In his opinion she knew exactly who she is.

"But that's not entirely true" he took her right hand and turned it to face her. There was white scar in the middle of her palm. "I didn't have even a tiny scratch after the Restore Room action. You on the other hand will always have it. You could avoid it if you had cured yourself first instead of me"

"It's only on my hand. I could easily lied myself out of telling the truth. There was no way you could avoid being suspicious for your back. Again- saving my own ass" she clenched her hand into fist "It's not important. You hate me. I hate you. What are we going to do we this? We can't just forget and act normal. For example I've never apologize for what I said. And I don't want to but it must be said. I am sorry for what I said" she told him.

He opened mouth to said something but she continued. "I believe what I said, and I don't changed my mind about you. Well, maybe not entirely" she shoot a glance at Gregory. "The things I said where nasty and bad, even though I think that it shouldn't be said. And for saying those thoughts out laud I am sorry. Because I can't be sorry for my opinion of you. I can only apologize for not acting like an adult should"

He was observing her and trying to fully understood what it meant and how to respond.

"You've never lied. This is the most important for me. You are one of tiny group of people who don't lie to me. The rest pretend and act before me and do different behind my back, because of my surname. This is for what I should thank you. In some kind of twisted way, you are kind of nice to me to blow every insult in my face" after that statement, they went silent. All of them were thinking about what have happened. Ryuu and Gregory were looking at Scorpius and Rose trying to read their face expression.

"It is so fucking awkward" Rose couldn't stop herself for saying it out loud.

"I couldn't agree more" Scorpius nodded his head.

"I would call it an improvement, that you hold the same opinion" Ryuu concluded with her usual coldness. "I occur to have something to say in the same area, so I would allow myself to use this so called awkwardness" she turned to face Gregory. "I have never apologize to you actually. Although my misbehavior was somehow an effect of my lack of social skills, I still should came to encounter with you and explain my boldness with the statement I made. I planned on doing this but I was interrupted with the event of Scorpius kissing Rose in the middle of meal"

Gregory started laughing very hard "oh, Merlin. This is soooo gooood"

"I do not understand what is so funny" Ryuu looked at Rose and Scorpius for answer but found them blushing. "That is certainly true, I am not making that up. I wanted to apologize but you were so ecstatic about them kissing in front of everyone that I did not want to bring this bad memory up"

Gregory almost started rolling on the ground, he couldn't control his laugh.

"Sweet Merlin, you really can't read mood, don't you? Dude, she just casually bring that kiss up. This is so awesome. The maximum level of randomness. I love you so much for that" Gregory said with huge smile on his face. Scorpius and Rose also cracked and stared laughing. This was the effect of whole sticky conversation that they had but the 3 of them released stress by giggling in hilarity. Only Ryuu tried to understand what happened.

"I guess I have just brighten the mood" Gregory congratulated himself. Scorpius patted him on arm "Yes, you have"

"Ryuu, it's nice that finally you try to apologize but I know you well enough to understand what happened back then" he send her his charming smile. "When it comes to you two, I am sure that you can kiss and make it up" he addressed that to Rose and Scorpius.

"Not funny, Gregory, not funny at all" Said Scorpius but couldn't hold smile.

"I have no idea what is going on right now. But let's end it now. What about just doing what we are suppose to do without complicating? We will make it strictly professional, forget about all of this drama that is going right now and live our respectful lives peacefully. Are you okay with that?" Rose offered.

Scorpius looked at her.

This reminded him of train. That time she also came with deal. He remembered that moment. She still had red, frizzy hair and curious brown eyes that were trying to solve his gray eyes like a math equation. This time he knew her, more all less, and he saw at least her wild, angry and dangerous side.

"Perfectly" he answered with smirk on his face. "Truce?" he asked while reaching his hand out.

"Truce" she shook his hand with her right hand with scar on it. "This is really like our first meeting"

"Coin" he said. Ryuu looked at Gregory for answer but he shook his head showing that he didn't know what they meant.

Rose added: "We didn't decided back then between friendship and enemies but after 5 years the coin fall to tails side. Now we can't be friend because of what happened. Let's try to be just civil to each other"

"Oh, this is going to be hard, sweetheart" Scorpius smirked with great pleasure.

"Asshole" Rose responded but with less venom than she used to.

"Bitch" he replied.

"I guess things can't change so quickly" Rose admitted.

"Who said it will be easy?" Scorpius asked no one in particular but Rose felt the need to answer: "Obviously, not me"


	15. Chapter 15

"Mom! How could you!?" Rose half shouted.

"Rose, you know, I had to" Hermione explained herself, while hugging her daughter as greeting at platform 9 and .

"Oh, right. I understand that you couldn't have told me details, but not even a hint that for the last 2 years you have been preparing an international tournament!" Rose said angry and hurt.

"It's good to see you too, Rosie" Ron interrupted his daughter angry rant.

"Don't Rosie me when I am irritated" Rose still accepted a hug from her father.

"Can we talk about it at home?" her mum turn around her head to look if anyone notice, what was going on."I would appreciate if this conversation was made at home. Or would you like to read tomorrow newspaper headline in style- is our ministry suitable to be in charge when she can't control her own daughter"

Rose signed. Her mother was right. Since Hermione become Minister of Magic the amount of articles written about the Weasley/Potter family was doubled. If that was even possible, looking as how much attention was taken before. She didn't want another trashy mambling in press, usually reporters liked to twist what happened into something she could never imagine before.

"i will save this conversation for later. But that doesn't mean I am less that hurt" Rose said. She understood that her mother couldn't give her information, still she did not like that.

When they reached house, Hermiona set up dinner and when they sit down around table, Rose started:

"Tell me what you can"

Hermione hot a smile at her daughter. "Actually, I can not tell you more than it was said at the Ministry. The Tournament will have four parts. First event is choosing competitors with quidditch small tournament. Second will be dragon quest, third is maze and forth are duels. It will be held in Hogwarts, as it was my idea- our country is host, still we will have to build for each part special instalments"

"That's all?" Rose's eyebrows tried to escape her forehead.

"Is there more to know?" asked Ron with mouth full of food. "Probably, you wouldn't be chosen"

Rose send her father the look.

"In case you have forgotten, I have best grades in year, I am Head Girl and I am daughter of of golden trio" she smirked "and I am already part of it, I am keeper of Hogwarts quidditch team"

"Don't smirk in my house. You are not Malfoy. And when did you became such a smart ass, huh?"

"Ronald, language!" pointed Hermiona.

"Have it ever cross your mind that I might not be your perfect princess?" She asked her dad. He stopped his fork in the middle. That was the first time Rose, pointed that and her parents were astounded. Hugo only smiled. Although he never saw her questionable actions, still he knew that she is not as nice as many would believe. He heard some of her argues with Malfoy like rest of the school. Everybody loved when they send death glares at each other. He suspected that they must have dueled, she sometimes wasn't able to cover all of damaged on her body immediately. He never told that anyone, because he thought she needed that more than anyone. He saw how people expected her to be something they wanted, when she was just a teenage girl. She felt so much pressure on her. He assumed she handle the situation in her own way and didn't need a nosy brother to add for her long list of problems.

The conversation was stopped by an owl. Hugo opened the window. He took the letter and read out loud: "Rose Weasley, keeper of Hogwarts Quidditch team"

Rose took the envelope and opened it. After scanning quickly through its content she said: "It's an invitation to Malfoy Manor"

"What?" her father shouted. "You are not going there"

Hermione took her husband hand. "Ron, it's been so long. I was there a few times actually. Astoria refurnitured it almost completely. You wouldn't even know it was the same place"

"But 'Miona how can I let my only daughter visit a place where her mother was tortured by aunt of the present owner" Ron explained. She squeezed his hand.

"What is in the past, should stay there. Astoria is wonderful, I met with her several times. She would not allow anything to happen. And as far as I know Draco changed also. Like we did, right?" she explained.

Rose very rarely heard about war stories. They were not exactly a taboo, but the scar on Hermione's forearm is one of the most known symbols in the wizarding society of blood discrimination. It happened during Hermione's candidacy for position of Minister of Magic in press conference. When someone accused her of not being able to fully understand Wizards because she was muggle born she lost her cool. Rose still remember how she practically ripped of her robe (she had muggle white tank top underneath) and show everybody her arm and what she said: "I was born in muggle family. And I am not ashamed of it. I have a clear reminder made by a witch from very noble house, Bellatrix Lestrange. She made it while she was torturing me, so now I see it every moment of my life that it doesn't matter where are you from, what race you are but what you do".

"Dad, it's for quidditch practice. Scorpius is one of chaseres and when he told that to his parents they must offered place to practice in the summer"

"Well. That is not the worst idea to practice. My daughter in international quidditch competition" he beamed with pride.

"Thanks, Dad" she replied.


	16. Chapter 16

Rose would have never admit that out loud but she enjoyed that summer. They met twice a week, on Mondays at Potters and on Tuesday in Malfoy Manor for quidditch practice. She liked being part of a team. She was surprised that Gregorys plan of having each chaser from different house actually worked. Scorpius, Albus and Ravenclaw's shy Andrew Corner work together in weird harmony, in spite of different flying styles. With twin Hufflepuffs beaters, she assumed twin beaters are always the best, her as keeper and Gregory as seeker she truly believed they stood a chance.

She experienced many not so typical things. First was that Draco Malfoy, the ex death eater, liked comedies. It turned out after meeting with Ms and Mrs Grzetrzewiński and learning about muggle movies he changed one of rooms into small cinema and almost forced them to watched some with him and Astoria after practice. Her father almost had a heart attack when he heard that his daughter was chilling and eating popcorn with "the Ferret".

Second was the fact that Amortentia was telling the truth. Scorpius Mum was fabulous cook and made the most awesome pancakes. She wouldn't be surprised if she smelled them next time in this love potion. Only hard quidditch stopped her from gaining few pounds.

Although she was having good fun, during all the summer she never talked with Scorpius, except from good morning or sentences like pass me the salt. They avoided each other and when their eyes met they would look quickly at something else. Gregory was a little afraid that they would never be able to recover and he would be stuck in awkward silence forever. That, and he missed how they challenged each other.

No matter how they tried to forget their situation and avoid all of confrontations they faced them in Hogwarts Express. When Rose entered Heads compartment, Scorpius was already there. She looked at him, and she couldn't hold it any longer.

"I have enough. Can I hit you, shout at you, hex you or something? This polite I don't notice your existence is making me sick"

Scorpius at first didn't say anything for a while, so Rose thought that she cross the line.

"This is pathetic" he responded.

"What?" she felt offended. "I mean, look at us. We used to have such fiery clashes. Now, we are so helpless. We have to learn how to coexist again. Right from the start" He explained.

Rose took a deep breath and sat next to him, far too close for her or his liking. She threw away her shoes and hugged her legs. She put her chin on her knees and make a long whistling sound while exhaling making cute frown.

Scorpius looked at her. He was aware of the need to break the chain of hatred and misunderstanding. He just hoped that he would not be crossing the line and understand her intention. He leaned over her, put arm around her and side hugged her.

At first she stiffed but then after a second she accepted new form of contact between them and make herself more comfortable and cuddled into him.

"I believe we are overcomplicating this. You are smart, caring, good at quidditch, sarcastic and Merlin I don't believe I am saying this, handsome. Why can't we be friends?" Rose said and probably for the first time she smiled at Scorpius.

"I am handsome?" he cocked an eyebrow at her.

She rolled her eyes "I am not going to live that one, don't I?"

"No. I am going to repeat that for a long long time. Rose Weasley, while hugging me said I was handsome"

"Are you making me hate you on purpose? she asked him and elbowed him. "You want us to came back to fighting, right? You cannot leave me alone, you need to make me furious" She started to fired up.

"shh… easy sweetheart, don't get worked up" he said while he pet her head, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"So this is real Scorpius Malfoy. When everybody were accusing you on being next Voldemort or head death eater, you were secretly mastering being soft dumpling, huh" she smirked at him.

He laughed out loud. "Yes, that's exactly what I was doing behind your back. Dueling with you was only a cover of me being soft kitten"

Exactly in this moment, Gregory entered the compartment.

"Whaaaaat…?" His jaw dropped low. They looked at him, and again at themselves and understood that their position was the last thing Gregory would imagine to came across. "I… why… you… I mean, I am sorry to interrupt" he turned around and closed doors. He opened them again and added: "That's why people should knock, damn it"

For a moment they were frozen but later they started laughing very loud.

*

Autor's note:

No, I have never entered room without knocking and I've never interrupted 2 people... No, it was my evil twin that I have while being an only child... People, knock, for your own sake.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

After first years were placed into houses and when everyone was full, they headed to dormitories for good night sleep to be able to face next day full of classes. Rose and Scorpius waited for Headmaster to guided them where they will be sleeping. It was no secret that Heads had their own extra common room and separate rooms as a privilege. It was located at the back of prefects common room. Heads could choose if they want to sleep were they used to or to have peace and quiet. Rose was more than happy that she was going to have her own room. She could even say it finally happened. She always feel like a Gryffindor, but after being raised in such huge family she wanted a break. A peaceful morning was all she asked for. Scorpius on the other hand, tried to adjust to Hogwarts crowd but living in Malfoy Manor was like living in solitary in cave. The castle was enormous but Slytherin dungeons were not.

They entered their new common room.

"Damn it" Scorpius said.

"What?" Rose asked while admiring selfeves filled with books and slowly taking tour around several armchairs and couches.

"I was starting to enjoying living alone, but then…"

Rose cut in: "You remembered that you are not going to live absolutely alone"

"You like interrupting when I speak, don't you" at that comment she only shrugged. Then she yawned loudly. "Tomorrow, we will set up rules. Now, I want to go sleep"

Scorpius only nodded and headed to his room and he almost forgot to say: "Good night, asshead"

"Night, arsehole" she replied and she closed doors, while stretching, after her.

Rose woke up early. She wanted to have her morning tea in peace. Singing soft melody she wait for water to boil. She chose armchair and settled herself comfortable. She know that Malfoy would came out of his room eventually but she thought that if they were going to spend this year in such small area he should get used to seeing her in her pyjamas. Why should she hide her morning glory?

She poured herself a cup of tea and took first sip when door to bathroom opened. Immediately she caught and spat the liquid everywhere around her. Scorpius was standing wearing only towel on his hips, clearly he'd just got out of the shower. She opened and closed her mouth several times trying to find appropriate words but nothing came out. She eyed him up and down. She was studying his body automatically. She was there when they were working out for quidditch and it left a nice bonus. When she reached his face she found him smirking.

"Enjoying the view?" he questioned and moved his body into better position.

She then did something that make him put on cheshire grin and show all of his teeth. She unconsciously licked her lips. After second she came to realisation what that meant in his perspective. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"I understand that after admitting that I am handsome, you don't mind me walking around like that"

Rose after first shock found her voice: "Put on robes! Now!" she shouted, took closest cushion and throw it at him.

"Easy, sweetheart. I didn't planed it. I thought you would still be sleeping. But you could just watch. It's for free" the smirk still didn't leaved his face.

"oh, no, no. Let's start creating basic rules: number one- we wear clothes on" she pointed his finger at him.

"If you insist. But admit it, you like what you saw. Zero-one for me" he said and closed doors when second cushion hit the wood closing after him.

Rose put back her cup ferociously, and she managed to break it.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

Scorpius was waiting next to professor's table in Great Hall for Rose to show. They were supposed to meet McGonagall at breakfast so she could discuss when would they have their meeting. He knew that she was up, because of their morning 'accident', and she just took her sweet time.

"It's very early. Maybe she wasn't up when you left your common room?" asked the Headmistress.

He tried to hide smile. "She definitely was"

"Oh, now, I understand" it was Minerva's time to smile knowingly. For a second he was confused but then he turned around and his jaw dropped.

Rose entered the room. If that was any other Hogwarts girl student, it wouldn't be a shocking scene, but it was Rose Weasley, who was considered to be a tomboy. She charmed her school robes, not to hang loose like they used to. Now she had white skin tight blouse and average length skirt. Instead of sneakers she had elegant shoes on small heel. It may seem like regular school uniform, still she never wear it like that.

If that wasn't enough, she put on makeup. Scorpius didn't know she could use any beauty products. But there she was. Instead on thick layer, like more than half of Slytherin or Gryffindor girl population, she had made it delicate, so even professors couldn't hold anything against it.

Nonetheless, The icing on the cake was her hair. She didn't put it in the braid like normally she would do. She let it lose with central parting. For the first time since the beginning of first year her hair was straight. Her braid was long but in this hairstyle, it had gotten extra inches in length, so it was reaching almost middle of her thighs.

All of Great Hall hold still. They were watching while Rose was peacefully waking to professors table with her amazing red hair waiving after her. The only sound echoing were Rose's shoes clicking on the floor. When she reached them, she politely smiled and greeted, "Good morning, Headmistress" Then she turn around and smiled at Head Boy. "Scorpius, let me help you" and she put two fingers under his chin and she shut his mouth closed.

Albus started laughing out loud and added: "Uuu…" but it only take a glance of McGonagall to stopped him from more mocking truly shocked Malfoy. The Hall moved after first moment to natural order and Rose after studying for several seconds their time tables pointed free period on Wednesday, that they both shared since they have all classes together.

"Here, will it be suitable? " she asked while showing.

"Very well, see you in two days then. You may leave" she dismissed them.

"Admit it, you liked what you saw" she smirked after few steps. Scorpius only stared at her. She was a woman. Well, she had always been but he fully realised it only now. She leaned in and whispered: "and I still have my clothes on". She put a "what would happen then" face and walked away to enjoy her breakfast. Scorpius had only one option left. He admitted his defeat.

Rose was washed with complements and questions about reason for change.

"Albus, please I don't have a boyfriend. I just wanted to do it so everybody remember that I am not bookocholic" she tried to reason with him.

"So what happened with Malfoy?" he kept his interrogation. "Nothing" she replied him.

"Nothing, huh? That's why you wiped the floor with the bloke. By the way- his expression, priceless" he still has the picture in his mind. "I am not dumb. Something going on. Not so long ago I heard you use such words towards him, that uncle Ron would clean your mouth with soap. And then it stopped. And summer? I am on team, don't you remember. You both acted at least weird. And now you casually put on makeup and make his mind melted just by entering the room"

Rose exhaled nervously, she leaned and whispered: "I may or may not saw him going out from shower earlier. He should have closed his mouth then and didn't comment"

Albus expression changed into furious one and started standing up. Rose hold him down. "It was accident, really. And by the way I am adult, I can do what I want"

"No one will do funny stuff with my baby cousin"

"Baby? I am very well capable of defending myself and you are not going to turn into overprotective family member. He got his punishment, understood?" she said while holding his arm in tight grip. She started feeling bad. Something was wrong.

"What day do we have?" she asked him.

"Monday? Why?" She started counting something on her fingers. She stood up and started running to her dorm.


End file.
